why u r back ?
by tad fan
Summary: guys dis is my frst ch of frst fanfiction. hope u all like it everything is going prfct in her life but suddenly , someone comes n compell her to confront some of her emotoinal memories... plzzzzz read n review...
1. Chapter 1

HEY GUYS , DIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTITION , i hope all of u like it...  
beareau(10;00 am)  
whole cid team making fun of the funny fredie then suddenly , a smart boy (28 yrs of age) enters in the beareau . evry1 look at him & sachin asked him who he is? the boy dont ans n come forward towards acp& den  
boy- hello acp sir ?  
acp- hello bt kaun ho tum aur bina izazat k andar kaise chale aaye , vo b mere is officer ko ignore kar ke ..  
the boy was about to speak but all of a sudden a voice comes from the back n evry1 turn 2 see whose voice was dat n after seeing him evry1 makes faces n greetthe person unwillingly (guys , the man is none other than their dcp chitrole).  
DCP- ye varun h , aur maine ise yahan bheja h  
daya- sir kya ye ek naya cid officer h  
dcp- ha , kyu koi problem h tmhe  
daya- no sir  
daya(lightly 2 abhi)- aap jab aate h to ya to koi problem saath lekar aate h ya to jaane se pehle koi nay problem khadi kar jaate h.  
dcp ignores him ,then,  
abhi-magar sir ye mumbai cid me kaise aa sakta h coz jab headquarters ne hmse poocha tha ki kya hume apni team me abhi aur officer ki zarurat h to humne to unse mana kar diya tha phir kaise ye varun team join kr sakta h.  
dcp-abhijeet muje ni lagta ki tum iska faisla karne wale koi hte h aur waise b ise maine bheja h cid me aur ye ek sub-insp. h aur ha acp apne right or left hand ko zara samjha dena k mujhse faltu pange na liya kare, chalta hu...  
(dcp leaves n daya's phone start ringing)  
daya- hello-kya - kahan -theek h hum log aate h  
daya- sir madh fort pe ek ladki ki laash mili h  
acp-chalo jaldi  
varun- (childishly) sir , kya mai b aa sakta hoon  
abhi(smiling)- bilkul aa sakte ho waise b hum itne b iron-hearted ni h k dcp saab ka gussa tum pe utare...  
varun- thanx alot sir  
MURDER SPOT  
daya- jaake us aadmi ko bulake lao jisne hume phone kia  
acp- daya, tumhe kya lagta h kaise hua hoga iska khoon  
abhi- sir mere khyaal se is ladki ko goli mara gayi h aur shayad ise zeher b diya gaya h  
acp-zeher , tmhe kaise pata?  
abhi- sir wo...  
daya- are sir aapko ni pata?  
acp- kya  
daya- yahi ki abhijeet ne phir se dr. tarika se tutions lena shuru kar diya.  
abhi- daya tu...  
acp- daya chup. , abhijit, waise salunke ko pata h na tutions k bare me kahin baad me tmpe bhadke na wo  
abhi- sir aap b iske saath milke mera mazak uda rhe h, ab mai bilkul ni bataunga k mjhe kaise pata chala huh.  
acp- varun , tum laash ko forensic lab bhej do tumhara dusra kaam ye h ki tume mjhe case ki eports deni h case khatam hone k baad isliye abhi se har ekk chote sabut ko bhi notice karo  
varun- sir matlab  
daya- matlab k jaise tmne yana pe is hairpin ko yahi chod dia bina ye soche k ye hairpin ek sabut b ho skti h  
varun- yes sir ill take care.  
FORENSIC LAB  
acp- ha salunke kya pata chala  
salunke- boss ye kya tareeka h abi 15 minute pehle mere paas laash bheji aur chahte ho ki mai iski puri kundli kholke tmhare samne rakh du. huh.  
tarika- salunkhe sir , agar aap se ni ho ra h toaap vo b bata sakte h jo maine aap ko bataya h . i dont mind  
salunkhe- no thanks,,,, aap ko jo batana h aap abhijeet ko bataiye na woaap ki baat bade maze se sunenge.  
tarika- sir bolne me aap galti kar gaye sirf wo hi ni acp sir aur daya sir b bade maze se sunenge... ab jo maine pata lagaya wo aap ni pata laga paye to isme mer kya kusoor?  
evry1 ws watching them quitely while laughing den  
varun- kya pata lagaya h aapne aisa  
tarika( a bit rude) -kon ho tm aur yaha lab me kya kar re ho ar ha most important mera naam kaise jaante ho  
abhi- tarika ji yeactually ek naya cid officer h aa...  
tarika- to mera naam ise kaise pata?  
abhi-ha varun batao tmhe inka naam kaise pata  
acp- abhijit chodo na ab  
at dis sentence of acp , varun gives a bachgaya look bt tarika notices him ...  
A/N-HOW WAS THE FIRST CHAPTER OF MY STORY PLEASE REVIEW N TELL ALSO TRY TO TELL WHO IS THIS VARUN . PLZZZZZZZZZ R&R...


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys , thanx for such gud reviews …..her I begin,

Tarika notices varun n start thinking abt him…..

Abhi-haan to tarika ji bataiye aapne aisa kya pata lagaliya jisse salunkhe sahib k tan-badan me aag lag gayi..

Tarika-haan abhijeet maine ye pata lagaya h k is ladki ki maut zeher se hui hai aur…

Daya- ye baat to hame pehle abhi ne hi bata di thi.

Tarika- meri matlab ye h ki aaj salunkhe sir jabse aaye h na tabse hi sir ka mood off hai aur shayad isiliye aaj unhone ye notice nhi kiya ki is ladki k haath k nails neele ho gaye h .

Acp- acchha , mood off h , kyun?

Tarika-sir mai ni bata sakti kyunki sir pehle salunkbatao he sir aur meri ladai ho gayi h aur agar maine aapko bataya to salunke sir mjhse aur naaraaz ho jayenge.

Daya- kyun tarika, aisa kya ho gaya

Abhi-bataiye na plz

Tarika-nhi abhijeet main hi bata sakti

Abhi-mujhe bhi?

Daya-aheeeeeeeemmm

Abhi(stammering)-mera matlab acp saab ko bhi?

Tarika-nhi sir…

Acp-tarika batao mjhe waise b salunkhe andar apne office me h use kuch nhi pata hm kya baat kr rhe h batao mjhe kya baat h

Tarika- par sir….

Acp- dekho tarika ye b ho sakta h k wo kisi musibat me ho, batao tarika

Tarika tells them that – sir jab aaj subah jab salunkhe sir lab me aaya tab (flashback)

Tarika- morning sir

s- no response

t- sirrrrr

s-haan

t-maine aapko gd mrnng bola

s- gud morning

t- kya hua sir aap itne upset kyu lag rhe h, any problem

s(a bit rude)-are kuch ni hua tum jao apna kaam karo

t- ok sir

t n s while examining the body

s- tarika , dekho iski maut chaaku mar kr ki gayi h , yar, ye case to bada simple h , tum is chaku pe se finger prints utha lo aur fir unhe apne records se match kar k dekho, ok.

Tarika follows him n after sm tym

Tarika- sir ye finger prints hmare records me nhi h

s- nhi h

t- yes sir

s- aisa kaise hi sakta h is k alaava hmare paas kio b aisa sabut ni h jisse hm khooni tak pahunch sake aao ek baar dobara body check krte h

salunke was observing her eyes n her face n tarika was examining her hands n her feets

s- koi b sabut nhi h

t- nhi sir h

s- kya kahan h aur aisa kaun sa sabut h jo mujhe ni dikha

t- sir ye dekhiye iske iske naakhun neele ho gaye hai iska matlab ise zeher diya gya h

s(a bit rude)-wo to mjhe b dikh ra h par ye tmhe kaise dikha, maine to tme is k palm check krne k liye kaha tha

t- ha sir magar maine dhyaan se dekha….

s- kyat um kehna kya chahti ho k mai dhyaan se apna kaam ni kar rha haan aaj mera mood off h to mai apne kaam pe focus ni kr rha ..haan?

t- nhi sir , I didn't mean that, u r taking me wrong

s- nhi tarika I m not taking u wrong aur agar tm apne is chote se kaam pe itna… khair chodo agar tmhe itne chote se kaam pe itna gurur karna h to is zeher ka naam pata lagane k baad krna

tarika(a bit annoyed)- sir mjhse itni chote si baat k liye jhagada kyu kr rhe h , ye to koi baat ni h mjhse naaraz hone ki anyways…..

flashback over/

tarika- sir bas itni si baat thi

acp-ohhhh… par uska mood kyu off h jabse wo aaya hai

tarika- wo actually sir .-kal wo apni gf k saath dinner peg aye jab tab unki gf ne unse ye pooch liya k unke baal natural h ya artificial h to sir is baat pe sir ne unse kaha k wo sir se dobara kabhi unke baalo k bare me na pooche to sir is baat pe unki gf ulta unhi se naaraz ho gyi to sir salunke sir ko apni gf pe hi mood off hai

daya – par tarika tmhe ye sab kaise pata

tarika- sir actually aaj subah salunke sir fresh hone k liye zara washroom gaye the jab lab k phone pe unki gf ka phone aaya tha to call maine liya tab maine unse poocha k kya unhe pata h k sir ka mood off kyu h tab unhone mjhe bataya

sir isiliye to jab aap aaye tab maine haskar aapse kaha tha na k I found smthing which salunkhe sir could not

abhi-oh to this is the matter

daya- acchha tarika ye sab kab hua

tarika-sir aap log lab mei laash bhejne k 15-20min baad hi aa gaya the , ye sab usi samay me hua

abhi- tarika ji salunke saab ne aapse is tarah baat ki?

Tarika- abhijeet aap to jante hai na k salunke sir apne baalo k liye itne sensitive h k agar koi un k baalo pe comment karega to wo sab par gussa utarenge.

Acp- ye to tmne theek kaha

Acp goes to salunke cabin n bring him out of his cabin

ab bataie na kaun se zeher se hui h is ladki ki maut

Salunkhe-daya ye mjhe ni pata ye to tarika ko pata h tarika bata do inhe

Tarika-yes sir, iski maut chuhe maarne k zeher se hui h aur zeher isko ek softdrink me milake diya gaya hai aur iski maut kal dopahar 12 baje hui h …

Ok

Acp- varun is ladki ka paper me photo chap va do koi to saamne aayega

Varun gives dis notice for the next day newspaper n ever1 leaves

Tarika, while driving to her house notice that a car is following her carso she stops her car n go near the following n knocks the glass of the car , the person gets out of the car n tarika gets shocked

Tarika- varun tum

Varun- yes mam aap yahan kaise

Tarika- mera chodo tum ye batao k tum is route pe kya kr rhe ho

Varun-mam maine suna h k is route pe ek bahut restaurant h bas wahin jar aha hu aur aap?

Tarika- mai…. Ghar jarahi hu anyways gud nite

Varun-bye mam,gd nite

Tarikagoes back n sit in her car n start thinking ye varun sach me kahin jar aha hai ya jhooth bol rha h kal abhijeet se is bare me baat karti hu n she leaves …

Varun- ye aaj b ajnabiyo k liye wahi rude tarika hai jo ye pehle thi ..hm

Next day – beareau

A boy comes running n say that he is the boyfriend of the murdered girl

Abhi- to kya tm tmhare gf k khooni ko pakadne me hmari madad karo aur hme ye batao k kya uski kisi se koi dushmani thi

b-no sir uski kisi se kya dushmani ho sakti h sir wo to parso raat hi America se wapas aayi h

daya/abhi-kya

b- kya hua sir

abhi daya gives a luk to each other n abhi say- kuch ni bas mai achanak ye sochne laga k agar khooni khud apni sasural aa jaye to hmara kaam kitna aasan ho jayega kyu daya

daya- bilkul theek kaha tmne

b- par si achanak aap ye sab baatein kyu kar rhe h mai yaha apni gf k khooni ko pakadne k liye aaya hu

freddy-are aur kitna pakad waoge , h ne pata lag alia h k khooni kaun h

b- kaun h

kajal- bilkul hmare saamne khada h mr.

abhi- tmhe kya laga yaha aake tm hame jhootha bayaan de doge aur hm maan lenge

boy triezs to run but daya stops him n say sasural aaye ho laddoo to kha lo n gives him a tight slap

boy confess that he is only the murderer but

b- par tm logo ko kaise pata chala k mai hi khooni hu

abhi- kyuki hme hmare forensic dr nebataya tha ki iski maut parso dopahar k 12 baje hiu h aur tmne hmse kaha k ye parso raat America se aayi h wahin pe hme pata chal gaya k tm hi khooni ho… ab tmhe to faasi ho kar rahegi… lejayo ise vineet

they all leave for their home but abhi n tarika have a plan of having dinner together in cupid restaurant so abhi leave for tarika's house to pick her up

DINNER TABLE

Abhirika were having some formal talks wid each other then suddenly tarika reminds that she has to tell something to abhijeet

Tarika- abhi,mjhe tmse kuch bhut zaruri baat karni h

Abhi- kaho na

Tarika(hesitating)-abhi, mjhe ye varun kuch sahi ni lagta h

Abhi- kyu

Tarikatells him everything about the first day of varun n the following incident

Tarika- pata ni kyu par abhi mjhe ye bhut ajeeb sa lag ra h pehle hi din seaur….

Abhi-oh ye baat h , acchha u don't worry mai kal hi is varun se baat karta hu ok tum tension mat lo haan waise b tm jaanti ho na mai tme tension me ni dekh pata

Tarika( blushing)- abhi hm ab dinner kare

Abhi – haa bilkul

They both have a dinner

A/N-GUYS PLZZZZ REVIEW N TELL DID U LIKE IT

IN NEXT CH. ILL REVEAL THE SECRET OF THIS VARUN .THANXXXX.

doc


	3. Chapter 3

Guys I know that khooni ko pakadne wala scene was not too gud but I wanted to reveal the secret of varun that is why I took this step….. but guys thanx for appreciating my first ff

Here I start

Abhijeet drops tarika after dinner to her house consoling her not to take any kind of tension n after that he decides to talk to daya abt it so he takes his car to daya's house.

Abhi-daya convo.

Daya- abhi tum yahan ?

Abhi- ha yar wo tmse kuch bahut zaruri baat karni thii

d- aisi kya baat krni thi jo tmhe itni raat ko aana pada?

a-yar wo tum to jante ho k mai aur tarika saath dinner krne gaye the tab….

d-tab – tab-kya? Batao na kya hua kahin fir se tm dono ka jhagda….

a-are nhi yar mai ye keh raha tha k while having dinner tarika ne mjhse kaha k ye varun use kuch ajeeb lag ra h

d-ajeeb lag rha h par kyun?

(now abhi tells everything abt tarika's name incident n that chasing incident to daya )

Daya- kya varun was chasing tarika?

Abhi- ye pakka ni pata magar tarika ko to ye hi laga

Daya- haan abhi us din notice ni kiya magar mjhe b aisa laga tha k ye uska naam kaise jaanta h magar mai ne tmhe ye isliye ni bataya kyu ki tmhara ko ek bar is baat pe gussa aa jata to …. U know wat I mean

Abhi – magar ab kya krna h yar kuch to batao

Daya- krna kya h ,,, kal varun se baat krte h

Abhi – kya ye theek hoga ?

Daya- ha bilkul

Daya- aura b ye mai sochta hu k use baat kaise krni h ok kal milte h

Abhi-ok bye

Daya – bye aur suno tarika ko abhi is bare me mat batana k hm varun se baat krne wale h .

Abhi- ok

Now abhi leaves

NEXT MORNING – DAYA CALLED VARUN N ASKED HIM TO ARRIVE AT BEAREAU EARLY N FOLLOWS HIS ORDER

BEAREAU

Varun- gd mrng sir

Daya- gd mrng

v- kya hua sir aapne mjhe itni jaldi kyu bulaya

d- ha wo tmse kuch baat krni thi

v-sir mjhse, plz kahiye na sir

d- yahan ni mere saath chalo

v- kahan sir

d- ab koi sawal ni krna varun mere sath chalo

v(excitedly)-ok sir is bahane aapka ghar b dekh lunga

THEY BOTH LEAVE FOR DAYA HOUSE N ABHI WAS ALREADY PRESENT THERE

V –kya hua sir kya aap dono ko mjhse baat krni h

A n d-ha

a-dekho varun tmse jo b hm pooche uska sach-2 jawab dena

v- jawab…. Kis cheez ka sir

abhi- tm tarika ko kaise jaante ho

v(hesitating)-sir mai ko kaise janta hu matalb

d-varun tmhe kya laga k tm yaha cid me aake hmari cid forensic dr ka peecha kroge , unse alag hi style me baat kroge toh hme tm pe shak ni hoga ,, dekho varun tme dejkh ke to ye ni lagta k tmari is k peeche koi galat intention h magar we both r sure k tmhara ye sab krne k peeche koi na koi maksad to zarur h isliye ab behtar hoga k tm hm dono ko bata do nhi to hme majburan acp saab ko is bare me batana padega….

Varun- ni sir , acp sir ko kuch ni bataega mai . mai aap dono ko sab kuch batata hu

Sir mai yaha tarika ko bahut dhoondne k baad yaha use wapas pane aaya hu

Abhi(interrupting angrily)-wapas pane se kya matlab h tmhara

Daya- relax abhi shaant ho jayo

Varun – I know sir dr tarika aapki colleague h aur aap ye sab sehen ni kroge k koi unka peeche kare au…..

Abhi- par tm tarika ko kaise jaante ho?

Varun- sir actually mai ….

Daya- mai kya varun jawab do

Varun- sir actually mai .. mai unka ch…. Chota bhai hu

Abhi/daya- kya?(shockingly)

Varun- haan sir

Daya- acchha magar tarika ko tmne in sab k bare me kyu ni bataya

Varun- ha sir maine unhe isliye nhi bataya kyunki wo mjhse milna ni chahti

Abhi- kya…. Par kyun?

(Varun tells them the story that when they both were kids they both were separated as their parents had a divorce n their mother wanted the custody of both of them but tarika denied her custody as she wanted to take revenge from her father for hurting her mother so she started living wid her father n she hurted her father by doing all opposite of that whatever her father would hope from her n one day wen her father asked him that why she do all opposite of whatever he say to her then she answered him that she do so just to hurt him as he hurted her mother a lot n that is the only reason for her to choose his custody n one day she left her father house for ever )

Abhi- oh …. To isiliye tarika kabhi hmse b apni family k bare me isliye baat nhi karti h daya

Daya-shaayad tm theek keh re ho magar fir b is kahaani me tmne to aisa kuch b ni kiya jis wajah se wo tmse milna na chahe

Varun – sir is me aisa kuch ni kia maine magar sir maine aisa kuch tab kia tha jab tarika di college me thi

Then he again start that jab tarika di apne college me thi tab ek din maine unhe phone kiya aur FLASHBACK;

Tarika- hello

Varun-hello tarika di

t- kaun

v – mai tmara bhai varun

t(shockingly)-varun, tmhe mera no. kahan se mila aur tmne aaj achanak itne saalo k baad mjhe kaise phone kia

v- kyu khushi ni hui aapko

t- paagal ho gya h kyat u mjhe bhut acchha lag ra h bas ye jaan na chahti hu k the ye no. kahan se mila

v-last week ek din mai papa k office gaya thaw aha jake sabse pehle maine ko bataya k mai Is company k maalik ka beta varun hu tab ne mjhe bataya k ab aap papa k saath ni rehti aapne ghar chod dia tab maine poocha k kya unhe ye pata h aap kahan h ab to unhone kaha k unhe ye to ni pata magar papa har mahine kisi k account me paise transferr karte h maine account details nikale aur mjhe ye pata chala k papa aapke account account paise bhejte h tab mjhe ne aapka photo dia aur account details se mjhe aapke hostel ka pata chal gaya to bas gaya aapke college aur ek peon ko paise dekhkar college se aapka no. mangwaliya magar di aap janti ho maine aapko phone kyu kia h .

t- kya matlab

v- matlab ye k aap ye sochke khush mat hona k mai aapse wapas milna chahta hu isliye aapko phone kia h balki maine aapko ye batane k liye phone kia h k (he said almost crying)-k mom is no more

t(shockingly n crying)-kya?aisa kaise hua aurrrrr kab hua ye sab

v-ab kyu ro rahi ho di aur tm ye jaan na chahti ho k ye sab kaise hua to suno ye sab tmhari wajah se hua h sirf tmari wajah se mom aaj nhi h

t- kya varun ye tum kya keh re ho

v- lagan a jhatka di bas mom dad kay divorce k baad jahan tak mjhe yaad hai mom har roz tmse milna ki icchha mere saamne rakhti h magar jab mjhe pata chala k tm kahan ho tab tak bahut der ho chuki thi aur di tm kuch b kaho par meri nazar me tmhara wajah se hi mom is not wid me aap meri gunehgaar ho aur mai aapko kabhi maaf ni karunga di ….. aapne ek baar b mom se ya mjhse milne ki ya hmara pata lagane ki zehmat ni ki didi ye jaante hue b k mom aapko apni jaan se b zyada pyaar krti thi … mom ne aapko dhoondne ki bahut koshish ki magar jab aap ni mili to mom finally haar gayi aur aapko yaad krte krte…..(den he burst into tears saying this )

t-ye tm kya keh re ho varun tm aisa kaise keh sakte ho mjhe to pata b nit ha k mom mjhse milna chahti h agar…

v- bas di mjhe kuch ni sunna mera aapko ye batane ka farz tha to maine bata diya par mjhe aapko koi safai ni chahiye n one thing more I wont forgive u ..

(n he disconnect the call)

FLASHBACK OVER

Abhi( in a senti manner)- par tm is sabke lie tarika ko jimmedaar kaise thehra sakte ho mai manta hu jo b hua galat hua magar iska ye matlab to nhi k ye sab tarika ki wajah se hua h

Varun- mai jaanta hu sir maine jo b kia galat kia isme di koi galti nit hi par sir mjhe shock laga tha is incident k baad aur josh me aake maine in sab chhzo ka kusurvar di ko thehra dia aur sir main eek din ye sab baatein apne ek sab se acche dost ko batayi to usne b mujhe ye hi samjhaya jo abhi aap dono ne mjhse kaha aur sir mai sach me apne kiye par bahut sharminda hu aur mai is sab ka prayaschit krna chahta hu sir par mjhe samajh me ni aa raha k mai di k saamne kaise jaake kahu mai to unhe ab face b nhi kar pata hu dhang se sir plz meri madad kijiye

Daya- agar tm vakai me apne kie par sharminda ho to hm tmari madad karenge aur yakeen karo hmara tarika tme maaf kar degi

Varun- sir I wish aisa ho jaaye

Abhi- aisa hi hoga varun tmhari badi behen bahut samajhda sure wo tme maaf kr degi shayad thodi der se par maaf zarur kr degi

Varun-thank u sir for helping me

Daya- isme thanx ki koi baat ni h tm jaao ab aura b aisi koi harkat mat krna jisse wo tmpe aur shak kare n don't worry ok ab tm jao , bye

Varun leaves from there

Now abhi n daya thinks of a plan n they decides that today only abhijeet will reveal the truth of varun in front of tarika so for dis abhijeet calls tarika n ask her to meet him in their favourite café , tarika say yes to meet him .

A/N-GUYS HOW WAS DIS CH. PLZ REVIEW MORE N MORE N TELL ME HOW WAS IT N GUYS I M GOING TO FINISH DIS STORY SOON , U DON'T HAVE TO WAIT MUCH BUT NOW I HAVE TO GO BUT I PROMISE THAT I'LL B UPDATING ITS CLIMAX SOON …..

THANKU


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys , again back hope u like the climax , here I begin

ABI N TARIKA MEET EACH OTHER IN THEIR CAFÉ

Tarika- hi abhijeet,

Abhi- hie tarika ,

Tarika- kaho itni urgently kyon bulaya mujhe tumne , kuch kaam tha kya

Abhi- kya matlab, kya mai tumhe kisi kaam se bulata hu urgently tum…..

Tarika- arre nahi baba mai mazaak kar rahi thi tum to….

Abhi- to mai bhi mazaak kar raha tha

Tarika(surprisingly)-haan

(they both share a laugh )

Abhi- actually tarika mujhe tumse kuch baat karni thi isiliye tumhe urgently bulaya

Tarika- haan to kaho na kya kehna hai

Abhi- nahi

Tarika- kya nahi

Abhi- mera matlab , tum kya sochogi mere bare mein ek to tumhe urgently bulaya aur upar se tumhare liye kuch order bhi nahi kiya khaane ko , batao kya khaogi

Tarika-mujhe kuch nahi khaana tum kaho na kya baat karni hai

Abhi-nahi kuch to khana padega

Tarika-acchha theek hai , I would like to have coffee

Abhi- waiter, do coffeele aao

(abhirika have their coffee n then)

Tarika-ab kaho abhi kya baat karni hai

Abhi- tarika , mai tmhe kaise batau

Tarika- kyun

Abhi- kyuki baat varun ke bare me hai

Tarika- varun ke bare me ?, kya

Abhi- haan tarika par pehle mujhe vaada karo ke meri puri baat sunogi au…

Tarika- mai vaada karti hu tumhari puri baat sune bina kuch bhi nahi kahungi , ab please mujhe jaldi batao job hi tum batana chahte ho

Abhi tells tarika that varun is herbrother and he wants to apologise to her for the day when he accused her for their mother being no more ( and he tells her all that whatever varun told him that when she was 10 yrs old ,their parents were divorced and just to hurt her dad she choosed the custody of her father , n then she left her house at a quite responsible level of age – he tells her everything in detail )

After listening all this

Tarika gets emotionally shocked and she get up due to shock and leave

Abhi quickly get up and give a 500 rupee note at the counter n ask them to keep the change and he follow tarika

(tarika was driving her car towards varun's house and here abhi while following tarika calls daya n tell him everything n daya tells him that he'll be at varun house in 10 minutes

Here tarika stops her car & then abhi

Door of varun house were open , she directly enters inn , when varun gets to know that someone enterd in his house , he came out of his room and saw tarika n gets surprised, so varun was coming near her n so tarika and when they were quite near , and tarika was about to slap him when someone holds her hand n it was abhi

Abhi- paagal ho gayi ho tarika , ye tum kya kar rahi ho

Daya- haan tarika ye galat hai tum varun pe kaise haath utha sakti ho , tumhara bhai hai ye

Tarika- sir jo maine kar rahi hu wo galat hai magar jo isne kiya kya wo galat nahi hai , isne bina kuch soche samjhe mujhe us din kitna kuch kaha ,, sir mai wo din kabhi nahi bhool sakti , sir is ne mujhe ek baar kuch bhi kehne ka bhi mauka nahi diya ,,,,, sir shayad agar ye aisa kisi aur cheez ke liye karta to shayad mai ise maaf kar deti par sir jis baat ke lie isne mujhe doshi thehraya tha mai uske liye ise kabhi maaf nahi kar paungi

Varun- di , di ,please bas ek mauka dedo mujhe mai tumse kabhi koi shikayat nahi karunga bas ek baar mujhe maaf kar do di

Tarika- kya ….maaf kar du tumhe….tumne maafi wali galti nhi ki hai varun , tum ye khud bhi jaante ho k tumne kya kiya hai , tumne mujhe meri hi maa k zinda na hone ka doshi thehraya hai ,tum ne galti ni ki tumne gunaah kiya hai aur mai tumhe kabhi maaf nahi karungi , aur ummed mat rakhna maafi ki mujhse

(tarika goes to a corner)

Daya- abhi, tum tarika ko uske ghar chhodne jao aur use shaant karo

Abhi goes near to tarika and

Abhi- tarika , chalo tumhe tumhare ghar chhod deta hu

Tarika- nahi abhijeet don't bother mere paas gaadi hai aur mai chali jaungi

Abhi- tarika, tum varun se naaraz ho mujhse to nahi , please chalo

Tarika agrees n they both leave

Here daya to varun-varun tum tension mat lena , tarika abhi gusse me hai par tumhe maaf zarur kar degi , uska dil bahut bada hai ok ab tum jao apna kaam karo ok

Here abhi stops his car infront of tarika's house n they both go inside

Abhi- tarika….

Tarika luks at him emotionally n suddenly hugs him tightly as if she want to share her grief with him and as if she was feeling relaxed in his arms , abhi first gets shockedbut after few seconds,

Abhi(patting her back)-kya hua tarika

Tarika-(come back to her senses n say)-abhi please tum mmjhse varun ko maaf karne ke liye mat kehna ky…..

Abhi- theek hai nahi kahunga magar ek baar meri baat to sunlo

Tarika- kaho

Abhi- dekho tarika mai jaanta hu ki varun ne bahut galat kiya magar tumhara chota bhai hai wo aaj se pehle usne tum se kuch nahi maanga kyunki use pata hi nahi tha ke tum kahan ho magar tarika ek baar shaanti se sochkar dekho ke kya tum apne bhai varun ko bhula payogi , dekho tarika apno ko khone ka dard mai jaantahu aur mai chahta hu ke aaj gusse me koi bhi faisla lene se pehle tumhe is baat se gaur karva doon ke agar aaj tumne varun ko maaf nahi kiya to kal ko tum apne kiye pe pachtao na , dekho tarika tumhara gussa jayaz hai magar varun tumhara chota bhai hai ek baar use maaf kar do , bas use ek mauka de do , please ,maine tumhari bhai ki tumhari maafi pane ke liye tadap dekhi h , ek mauka de do use

Tarika listen to him carefully n after some time she sys- abhijeet varun se keh dena k mai use ek mauka den eke liye taiyyar hu

Abhi- I knew k tum yahi kahogi

N abhi tells all this to daya

NEXT DAY , ABHI, TARIKA , VARUN & DAYA meet at tarika's house

Tarika- varun , tum jaante ho kal jab abhijit ne mujhe tumhare bare me bataya aur jab main tumse tumhare ghar milne aayi to tumhe ek sawal poochna chahti thi aur mai poochna chahti thi k WHY U ARE BACK , magar isse pehle ye tmse pooch paati daya sir au abhijeet wahan aa gaye , magar ab ye tumse nahi poochungi kyunki tum sach me apne kiye pe bahut sharminda ho aur ek mauka chahte ho , isiliye

Tarika-though I forgive you , it will take time to forget that day , magar fir bhi tumhe ek mauka dene k liye mai taiyyar hu , magar agar tumne dobara koi aisi galti kina mujhe hurt karne ki to tum dekhna

Varun(crying )-nahi di ab kabhi aisi koi galti nahi karunga pakka promise

Tarika- acchha ab rona band karo aur dobara mat rona kabhi , mai mere bhai ko rote hue nahi dekh sakti , ok

Duo- acchha to ab beareau chale

Varun- yes sir , waise bhi aaj mujhe jaana hai

Duo – kahan

Varun- beareau me sabke saamne bataunga

BEAREAU

Acp- varun, tum kaha ja re ho

Varun- sorry sir , par mai koi cid officer nahi hu

Team- kya, to tm cid me kaise aaye

Varun- haan sir , wo actually last week dcp sir aur ek gunda ek road pe khad hue the aur mai wahan se guzar raha tha to maine dekha k us aadmi ne dcp saab pe gun taan rakhi thi aur sir jaise hi maine ye dekha k wo gunda un par goli chalane wala hai mai bhagkar gaya aur usko dhakka deke uske haath se gun cheen li aur us area ke sub insp. Ko phone kiya aur police usko wahan se pakad ke le gayi tab dcp sir ne mujhse mere bare me poocha tabmaine unhe bataya k mera naam varun hai unhone mujhse kaha k maine unki jaan bachayi h to mai agar unse kuch maangna chau to maang sakta hu tab maine unse kaha k main kuch din cid me rehkar ye dekhna chahta hoon k cid officers kis tarah apna kaam karte aur sir ye maine dekhliya aur in kuch dino me hi aap logo se bahut kuch seekha bhi to isliye now I would like to take your leave aur waise b sir jis kaam ke liye mai yahan aaya thaw o ho gaya to ab mai wapas America chala jaunga magar Mumbai aata rahunga

Acp- acchha to tmhari behen tarika ne tumhe maaf kar diya

Varun- sir aapko kaise pata k ye mare behen hai

Acp- bêta varun mere officers (duo) mujhse kuch nahi chupate

Tarika-sir aapko ye bhi pata hai kya ke mai varun se kyu narraaz thi

Acp- nahi tarika aur don't worry mai tumhe batane k liye force nahi karunga

Tarika- nhi sir baa two nhi h ….

Acp- I understand tarika , don't worry

Varun- sir now I would like to take ur leave , bye everyone n thanx abhi sir n daya sir ye sab aap dono ki wajah se hi hua hai thanks a lot sir

Duo- isme thankx wali koi baat nahi hai varun

Varun – ok sir , par sir mujhe didi se aur aap dono se akele me kuch baat krni thi , neeche chaliye mere saath plz wahin pea apse baat karlunga

Duo- ok

DOWNSTAIRS

Varun- didi aapse poochna tha ki aap daya sir ko to sir kehti h par abhijit sir ka naam leti h aisa kyu

Daya laughs n abhi n tarika both becomes uncomfortable n they leave from there so daya controls himself n he says , varun jab kabhi tumhari di kisise shaadi karegi na tab pata chal jayega

Varun – iska matlab , sir sach me di aur abhi sir ek doosre se py….

Daya- sssshhhhh

Varun – ok bye sir


End file.
